narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Asami Chikamatsu
Asami Chikamatsu (紅柿夏的素由 朝馬意 Chikamatsu Asami) is a kunoichi from Sunagakure, she is from the Chikamastu clan where their ancestor Monzaemon created the Puppet Technique . After Gaara and his siblings helped her on finding a theif who was stealing Monzaemon's creations, she decided to become a ninja of Sunagakure. Background Asami was born from Hitoka and Ahikiro into the Chikamatsu Clan, because of this she was taught the Puppet Technique from a young age and was told stories of Monzaemon. At the age of 9 she created her own puppet and was able to use her chakra strings to contol it, earning her a necklace Monzaemon once wore and has kept it around her neck ever since. Personality Asami is a very kind and social girl when first introduced, she was often described as "child-like" because she tended to get excited about things and take an interest in them, and often being amazed by the villages. Kankuro has noted that she is like this because she grew up not knowing much of the ninja word. There are times when Asami gets annoyed, either by tasing or being teased - this can go in two directions in which she poits and whines, or becomes angry. Asami mainly becomes angry when someone badmouths a person she loves or admires, be it a family member or friend. As she got close to Gaara she was at the end of Matsuri's glares and ways for Gaara to avoid her, Asami didn't knw why Matsuri was doing this and confronted her when alone. She was shocked to hear tht Masturi as in love with Gaara and saw her as a rival, Asami told Masturi that they were just friends but the girl didn't believe her. Aasami never really fought back until after she confronted Matsuri and conforted in Temari about it, however she is still shown kind-hearted as Asami didn't want Temari to be hard on the young girl. Asami is also quite straightforward with her feelings and blunt with her thoughts that can end her up in trouble, Asami doesn't see the point in hiding these things as they can determine serious situations. This is seen when she told Gaara that he was "handsome" and that she wasn't surprised when he had many fngirls, and also at Temari when the wind user talked about Shikamaru, she asked her if th two were dating which ended up with a flustered Temari telling her to leave her alone. Asami is also quite playful and likes to tease her friends about romance. Appearance Asami is quite a build up girl with fair skin, amber eyes and white hair that extends to her shoulders, however after a mission where a massive amount of her hair is cut off, she temporarily had her hair short. Whe first introduced she wore a short light blue qipao dress with black shorts underneath as well as a white wrap around her waist and black boots. After she deciced to become a ninja of Sunagakure she wears a high collar short sleeved cropped gry top with a small zip and ninja trousers with the end tucked into black boots. She wears bandages on her arms and black sleeveless gloves. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, she dons the standard uniform of the Alliance and a Sunagakure flak jacket. In The Last: Naruto the Movie, she wears a short sleeved purple top with a slit that goes just above her knees and black leggings along with black boots, she wears the same gloves and has her hair long. Abilities coming soon! Category:DRAFT